


What If I Come Back Home

by spaceprincessem



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Sansa had sent out ravens to her family and the people she loved most. Ayra. Brienne. Bran. And Jon. She had wanted them by her side when she was crowned Queen in the North, but is disappointed when they all say they can't come. She hasn't heard from Jon at all and doesn't know if she'll ever see him again.During her coronation Sansa's heart stops when she gets surprised by who shows up.Oh no,What if I can't let goWhat if I come back home





	What If I Come Back Home

Sansa sat in front of her desk, chewing on her lower lip as she looked at a few letters scattered before her. The wave of disappointment hadn’t fully hit her yet, but it was beginning to sink in as she could feel tears pricking her eyes. She had prepared herself for this and yet, she had hoped, somehow these words wouldn’t be true. It had been half a year since the Great Wars and Daenerys’ death. There had been a lot of work to do and Sansa had postponed her coronation as Queen in the North, until now. Tomorrow she would walk through the great room of Winterfell where they had celebrated the battle against the dead, where she grew up having meals with her family, where Jon had been crowned King in the North, and take her place as Queen over an independent nation. 

When the time had finally come Sansa couldn’t stand the thought of doing it without the people she loved most by her side. So, with hope, she foolishly sent out ravens to Arya, Bran, Brienne, and Jon. Since those six months had passed she had not heard much from Arya, Bran, or Brienne and nothing at all from Jon. Her bittersweet goodbye with Jon broke her heart and she threw herself into helping repair and rebuild her Kingdom as best she could to distract herself. She didn’t know why she had hoped Jon would write to her. She had grown so much closer with him over the past few years since they had reunited at the Wall. Sansa had thought they had something and maybe Jon missed her just as much as she missed him. Or maybe, Sansa thought grimly, Jon didn’t think about her at all and hated her for what she did. 

She had never meant to hurt Jon by telling his secret to Tyrion. She was only trying to protect him and her family from the Dragon Queen. After what Arya had told her about King’s Landing she did not regret that choice, she only wished she could have saved Jon a little sooner. There was something in that finale embrace that pushed the doubt of Jon’s angry feelings out of Sansa’s mind. Jon loved her. Maybe not in the way she secretly wanted, but he had chosen the Starks over the Daenerys, and for Sansa that would have to be enough. 

Arya had been the first person to get back to her, saying she would not be able to make it back to Winterfell in time from where she was, but that she would come visit soon. Bran’s came next with an apology that the King of the Six Kingdoms could not leave when everything was still so vulnerable. Sansa understood. Brienne’s followed saying that as Commander of the King’s Guard she could not leave. There was no response from Jon. His letter had been the hardest to write. Sansa had stared at a blank piece of paper for several hours before she began to pour her heart out one evening when the loneliness had nearly suffocated her. She had apologized for betraying his trust, told him how much she missed him, and even wrote up a pardon that would allow him to leave the Wall. It had been an emotional release she didn’t realize she had needed. 

She wiped the tears that had escaped down her cheeks away. She was a queen now and queens had to be strong especially since her people had suffered so much and there was still many things left to do. Her close family and friends wouldn’t be there, but the people of the North would be and she had gotten to know them better over the past few months so she wouldn’t be completely alone. They were her to support her, to celebrate her, to declare her their Queen in the North. It was in these moments she missed her father, her mother, Robb and Rickon the most. She knew they would be proud of her and her heart swelled with pride. She was the last Stark in Winterfell and she would not let her family down. 

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and she straightened up in her chair immediately. “Come in.”

“Excuse me, your grace,” One of her handmaidens said as she stepped into the room, “they need you to approve a few last minute details for tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Sansa said as she stood up, ready to follow her lady in waiting out of the room. She threw one last, sad glance at the letters, and tried not to think about the aching in her chest.

-

Sansa could barely breathe as ladies circled around her, preparing her for her coronation. The nerves that plagued her were different than anything she had felt before. When she had been a prisoner in King’s Landing and with Ramsey she had felt afraid, but the fear was good, it kept you alive. Now she was worried about letting down her people and failing them. Even though she had been the unofficial queen for the past six months, she still felt slightly unprepared for what lied ahead. When Jon was King in the North she had worked tirelessly to help him and make him a good king, but the finale decisions were his own and now Sansa would have to make some difficult choices to do what she thought was right. 

“You look so beautiful, your grace.” One of her ladies said with a smile as she ran her fingers through Sansa’s hair, making sure it looked perfect.

“Thank you.” Sansa said as she ran her fingers over the fabric of the dress. When she had it made she was very specific and was worried how it would turn out, but it was everything she had wanted and more. The grey fabric represented the colors of her father’s house and the Stark ancestry. The wolves in the North. The sleeves were covered in a scaly like pattern to represent her mother. Family, duty, honor. The red leaves of the Weirwood tree cascading down her back were for Bran. She wore a clock parted to one side, like Arya, with tuffs of unruly fur for Rickon. Her crown were two direwolves howling to honor Robb, the King in the North and finally her clock had been black. Jon. Her heart and soul were in this dress and she couldn’t have asked for anything more beautiful to wear as she represented the North. 

“It’s time.” Yohn Royce’s voice called from the door. Sansa turned and she could see a smile on his face. “You look so much like your mother and she would be so proud of you.”

“I wish she was here.” Sansa admitted as she released a breath she felt like she had been holding in forever. “I miss her and everyone so much.”

Royce just continued to smile. “But we carry on all the same.”

Sansa nodded her head and Royce motioned to the door. Even though they were not there they would always be with her. Sansa held her head high as she rounded the corner. The sound of people standing filled her ears and she could see swords being raised around her. She took a deep breath and set her eyes towards her throne and her heart nearly stopped. Standing just next to, grinning widely, were Arya, Brienne and Pod. Sansa could feel tears in her eyes and she reached out for Royce for support. She blinked several times, hoping it was not a dream and she felt a sob ripple through her chest when they hadn’t disappeared. Arya’s grin only grew wider as she nodded her head. Sansa took in a deep breath and felt her own smile coming to her face. She stood up to her fullest height and started down her path, her eyes never leaving her sister or Brienne’s face, the latter having tears in her eyes. She could feel her family long gone walking beside her and her strength and confidence only grew as all of the eyes of the Northerners were on her. She reached her throne and slowly turned, sitting down. Arya moved behind her, gently taking the direwolf crown and placing it on top of Sansa’s head.

“Long live the Queen in the North!” She said as she held her hand out to Sansa, helping her to stand. 

“The Queen in the North!” Echoed throughout the room as swords were raised repeatedly in the air. Sansa’s eyes wandered from Arya to Brienne and Podrick, who were following suit. It may not have been everyone, but it was the ones that mattered the most and Sansa didn’t think she could feel any happier than she did in this moment. Her eyes turned out towards the crowd and for a second time her heart nearly stopped again and she felt herself gripping Arya’s hand harder. Towards the back of the room she spotted two wild looking men, one with shockingly bright red hair and another with dark curly locks, a direwolf, white as a ghost next to their side. 

Jon.

Jon’s eyes found hers and his face broke into a warm smile as he said, “The Queen in the North.” Sansa couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

-

Sansa felt like she was floating on a cloud as the sound of music, laughter, and talking filled the great hall of Winterfell. To her right Arya was messing with Gendry and Pod, while to her left Brienne was helping herself to another glass of wine. Sansa had spent the evening catching up with everyone and she still couldn’t believe that had show up even when they had said they weren’t coming.

“I think I’ll remember that look on your face forever.” Arya teased as she poked Sansa in the side. 

“Well,” Sansa said as she sipped from her wine, trying not to grin too hard, “it was a bit a shocking as all of you said you couldn’t make it.”

“Arya thought it would be a good idea to surprise you.” Brienne explained, an air of an apology in her voice. “Pod convinced me to do it.” She said as she threw the Knight a look, which only earned her a sheepish smile in return.

“And how the hell did you get Jon involved?” Sansa asked a little too casually. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Jon since she had seen him across the room. Jon had been absent at the feast and Sansa was terrified he had left without saying goodbye, but Tormund had turned up (much to Brienne’s dismay) and sat and drank with Davos who had also come up for the occasion.

“I didn’t know Jon was coming, actually.” Arya said as he grin dropped from her face. “I was just as surprised to see him as you were.”

Sansa froze in her chair. Arya had not orchestrated Jon’s arrival, which mean he came all on his own. He had received her letter and he had come down from the Wall to see her. She suddenly knew where he was and she quickly stood up, feeling herself being pulled to him. Everyone else stood suddenly, the music, laughter, and talking dying immediately. 

Sansa laughed to herself, she would have to get used to that. “I will be back in a moment, please carry on.” The happy atmosphere picked back up and Sansa caught Arya smirking in her direction. “Oh shut up.” Sansa said as she tried not to smile, picking up her dress and heading out of the great hall to the Weirwood trees. 

Jon was standing just in front of tree of which the delicate design trailing down her back was made after. His back was to her, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing a mile a minute as she approached him, the melting snow crunching softly underneath her boots. He turned, his face breaking into a smile as she stopped just before him.

“I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to find me, your grace.” Jon said as he took her hand and kissed it delicately. 

Sansa felt a shiver go down her spine, but she held her composure. “Jon, you know me, you can call me Sansa.” She said. She had missed hearing him say her name. 

“Sansa.” Jon whispered. The name tasted so familiar on his tongue, but he had dared not speak it for the past six months. It had caused him too much heartache to think about her. Leaving her once again was one of the hardest things he had ever done, especially when they were finally safe. He had told himself he just needed to forget about Sansa and the rest of his family. He wouldn’t be able to be with them or love them the way he wanted to. He had sunk into a quiet life with the Freefolk at the wall and beyond. It wasn’t until he got Sansa’s letter did he realize that he couldn’t let Winterfell go, he couldn’t let Sansa go. She had poured her heart out to him in that letter and he had to answer the call. He loved her.

“Jon.” She said as tears filled her eyes and suddenly she was in his arms, his hands pulling her in at the small of her back. “I’m glad you came.”

“How could I not answer my queen?” He asked with a laugh before he buried his head in the crook of her neck. 

Sansa pulled away from him. That’s what he would say to Daenerys all the time. Called her his queen to appease her. She didn’t want to just be his queen; she wanted something more, now that they were free, that they were safe. “Is that all I am to you?” Sansa asked, as she looked him hard in the eye. “Your queen?”

Jon tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his palm resting against her cool cheek. His eyes fell on the direwolf crown for a moment and he thought of Robb. He knew his best friend would be so proud of her, like he was. Didn’t she know that she had always been more than his queen? “You’re more than just my queen, Sansa, you’re my whole heart.” He then met her parted and waiting lips with his own, kissing her like he had wanted to for so long. Sansa pulled him closer, kissing him harder, loving him fully. The Queen in the North and the White Wolf.

“You’re my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the insipiration for this one-shot from an AJR song "Don't Throw Out My Legos". Also, could you imagine how amazing it would be if they had all been there? Seeing Sansa crowned queen made my cry, but that would have had me on the floor dead forever. Also, got the dress inspiration details from a tumblr post! Oh well. Forever going to be writing fix it fics, aren't we? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
